


Haunted House

by ANervousBoysLife



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: Pete decides it would be a great idea to spend the night in a haunted house. Patrick is a little skeptical.-Anonymous asked: How bout a fic where Pete forces Patrick to spend the night with him in a supposedly haunted house





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was sent in to my [tumblr](http://anervousboyslife.tumblr.com/ask) ask box! feel free to send in your own requests!  
> (this note will be repeated at the end)

“Are you sure about this?” Patrick asked nervously. They were on the front porch of a house that had supposedly been around for years. It was common knowledge in the suburbs of Chicago that this house was supposedly haunted by a dead couple who were supposedly murdered after having their first kid. Pete insisted they go and check it out, since it was Halloween and they were far too old to trick-or-treat. 

Pete looked back at Patrick as he finally managed to get the lock on the front door to click open. “Dead sure, ‘Tricky.” He grinned and pushed open the heavy wood door. The hinges screeched as they were forced to move for the first time in years. Patrick simply held onto Pete’s arm tightly. It’s not that he thought the house was haunted, there was no way it was haunted, it was just that he was afraid of bugs. Yes, bugs. He hated them with a passion, and this house had to be crawling with them.

They slipped inside the large and bare house. Most belongings had been taken by past relatives who had lived here before or knew the people who did. Anything left of value was most likely stolen years ago and pawned off. All that was left in the old house was torn up furniture after years of being eaten by moths and a few knick knacks which held no monetary value but were probably rich in family memories. 

The dim and dusty floorboards creaked with each step the couple took. Patrick slowly started to relax as they looked around. The house didn’t look like it was getting eaten alive by termites, so he should be okay. 

“I swear to god, Pete, if you try to scare me I won’t hesitate to break up with you.” Patrick grumbled as he let go of Pete’s arm. He adjusted the small bag on his shoulder which held his sleeping bag as well as a few other items he might need for the night. 

Pete huffed, “You’re taking the fun out of sleeping in a haunted house.” He took Patrick’s hand and lead him up the large staircase. “C’mon! There’s bound to be a nice bedroom somewhere!”

As the two stumbled up the stairs and down a long hallway, Pete finally found a room he deemed acceptable. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Patrick asked. He pointed to a large painting which was an image of someone’s head. “This dude’s gonna be watching us all night.”

Pete grinned. “That makes it more exciting.” He unfurled his sleeping bag, laying it out across the hardwood floor. “C’mon and help me set up!”

Patrick begrudgingly helped set up his own sleeping bag, making sure to shove his pillow inside of it. “You’re an asshole,” he mumbled under his breath, quiet enough so Pete couldn’t hear it.

-

As it started to get darker outside, Pete pulled out his flashlights and electric lantern. There were enough light sources that he provided to light the entire room. 

“C’mon, Trick!” Pete pleaded, falling across the younger boy’s lap. “It’s time to tell ghost stories!”

Patrick sighed and rolled the older boy off of his lap. “No way in hell am I going to let you try to scare me.” He grabbed one of the nearby flashlights and his book. “If you’ll excuse me, I have some reading to catch up on.”

Pete whined pitifully. “Please, Pattycakes? Just one story?” He begged, giving his best puppydog eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Patrick set his book down on the floor. “Fine…” He sighed, giving in. “But as soon as it’s over I’m going to read and you’re going to sleep.”

Pete gave a loud whoop and grabbed a flashlight, putting it directly under his chin, just like in the movies. “Once upon a dark and stormy night…”

\- 

Okay, Patrick wasn’t scared. No way. He was just cold, that’s why he was shivering. And sleeping with Pete in his sleeping bag. And clinging onto him a little too tightly.

And Pete totally wasn’t trying to hide his small fits of giggles. Patrick was adorable when he was scared, but if Pete said anything about that, he’d get a foot to the shin. Instead, he played with the younger male’s hair and looked around.

“You hear that?” Pete whispered, looking around quickly. “Something moved.”

Patrick undeniably held onto Pete the slightest bit tighter. “Shut up, Pete! It was probably the wind.”

There was a loud, unmistakable creak in the floorboards.

“Wind that walks around?” Pete whispered, pulling Patrick closer to him.

The pair looked at the door, which they had shut on their way in. It was the only exit in the room aside from the window, but they were on the second floor, and it was a long fall. 

The footsteps slowly came closer and closer to the door, and the pair held onto each other for dear life. 

“Patrick?” Pete whispered, just barely above inaudible. 

“Yeah, Pete?” Patrick looked at his boyfriend worriedly.

“If I never see you again… just know that I love you.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Patrick hit Pete’s arm. “You’re not dying. I won’t let you.”

Just then the door flew open and both boys screamed as they were met with a gross and contorted face staring right at them. 

Then, laughter filled the room.

“Oh my _god!_ ” A familiar voice cackled from behind the mask.

Patrick looked at the figure in disbelief. “ _Trohman?_ ” Patrick asked the figure, slowly sitting up.

The figure removed the mask, and it was in fact Joe Trohman. “You totally believed it!”

“Fuck off, Joe.” Patrick grumbled, crossing his arms.

Pete was laughing as well, covering his mouth with his hands. 

“You were in on this too!” Patrick accused, pointing his finger at Pete. “You asshole!”

-

The next morning, Patrick had finally forgiven the two boys. After all, sleeping in a haunted house together really helped them bond.

**Author's Note:**

> this was sent in to my [tumblr](http://anervousboyslife.tumblr.com/ask) ask box! feel free to send in your own requests!


End file.
